


Sensitive Spots

by sallyamongpoison



Series: Da Capo: The Full Score [8]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Massage, surprise not actually porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:38:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6482524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallyamongpoison/pseuds/sallyamongpoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dorian helps Cullen relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensitive Spots

“Maker, right there. _Fuck_ , Dorian.”

From where he sat, straddling Cullen’s thighs, Dorian smiled, “Good?” he asked as he leaned in further and pressed just a bit harder. It made the other man squirm and groan, and Dorian grinned when he saw those giant Fereldan paws grip hard at the sheets. It was quite the sight, actually. He’d been planning this all day: good dinner, some candles lit in the bedroom, and now Cullen lying on his stomach and going to pieces under him. There was nothing better.

Another groan and Cullen buried his face into the pillow, “Harder,” he whimpered, “just a little harder.”

Dorian nodded and pressed his fingers harder. He’d taken off all his jewelry, save for the elastic band that he still wore around his wrist. The oil he’d poured into his hands before tended to ruin the metal, and he hated the feeling of oil trapped against his fingers, and this was far too perfect to pass up. “Just tell me if I’m too rough,” he prompted.

The slightly more grown out blond waves fell across his face as Cullen shook his head, “Never,” he whined, “fuck, that’s so _good_.”

There was the urge to laugh a little, but Dorian kept it to himself. His lover was so vocal like this and he loved it. The fact that Cullen was wiggling under his hands was even better, and he landed a gently swat to the rather pert and supple ass that was presented to him, “Stay still, you.”

“That’s asking a lot when you’re, _ah_ ,” Cullen cut himself off as Dorian’s fingers slowly found the patch of nerves that made him see stars behind his eyes, “when you’re doing _that_.”

“You’re going to buck me off this bed and I’ll be mad at you,” he teased as he worked his fingers with more pressure against the spot that had made Cullen move like that.

As if to keep himself more grounded, Cullen just tangled his hands back into the sheets and let Dorian keep working him over. He whimpered and whined, squirmed only a little so he wouldn’t risk another swat to the behind, and groaned a little as Dorian leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. Time rather lost all meaning like that, and after a long while he felt himself tense one last time and then go boneless against the mattress. “You always know exactly what I need,” he muttered, though it was muffled by the pillow his face was buried in.

Dorian chuckled, “Yes, all those not-subtle-at-all hints with you nursing your back like an old man,” and rubbed his palms along Cullen’s spine. They’d been at this for almost two hours: Dorian working out all the kinks and knots. Now it seemed Cullen was about ready to pass out.

“I don’t feel all that old anymore.”

“Oh really?” Dorian asked as he trailed his finger down Cullen’s spine again, then let it drift further down to where it dipped past his hips.

Cullen shivered and half sat up on his elbows so he could look at Dorian over his shoulder. The man was wearing a smirk, and his still oiled fingers were starting to probe at him in a way that was most assuredly _not_ meant to relax him.

“Really really- _ah, fuck_.”

The massage was only the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr! @sallyamongpoison


End file.
